This research plan is designed to test whether early identification of progressive and/or recurring impairment to provide secondary prevention in order to decrease the likelihood of subsequent occupational disability will postpone or avoid disability-induced retirement. While there is not yet an established funding source to underwrite secondary prevention of progressive occupational disability, potential funding mechanisms appear to be increasingly available. If a prevention mechanism can provide demonstrable results with a population that is at risk of progressive occupational disability which will require a substantial expenditure for rehabilitation, it is more likely that funding will be undertaken by employers and/or insurance carriers. Prevention of disability is of critical importance to the older worker. continuation of a career in old age maintains independence through the reduction of economic dependency. The need of r independence continues throughout the life span and is a substantial contributor to the maintenance of self-esteem and physical and emotional health.